bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Security System Robots
The Security System Robots are a group of robots created by Professor Granville in order to protect the SFIT from outside threats. Background After Granville noticed the rising crime in San Fransokyo, she decided to create a security method for it. She closed the lab for anyone so that they wouldn't work at night, but she entered to work on the system. Hiro began spying on her due to the suspicious behavior, and followed to Good Luck Alley when she was acquiring pods for the robots, believing she could be doing something evil. Appearance The robots have a spherical pod shape. Their system is green and switches to red upon detecting a threat. They can also extend legs that give them a spidery appearance. Powers and Abilities *'Taser:' The robots are equipped with claw-like tasers, in order to attack intruders. History Hiro snuck into the SFIT after visiting Robert Callaghan in prison, when he told him about an incident Granville had years ago. The robots trapped Hiro, and Granville found him then explained it was just a security system controlled by a computer. Obake hacked the system while Hiro looked at it, and the robots began attacking both Granville and Hiro, though they did not know it was Obake's work. Both were trapped in one of the classrooms, and Hiro called Big Hero 6 for help. However, only Fred and the newly-made Mini-Max went there because the team believed Granville would recognize the rest. Mini-Max started attacking the robots, but Fred was afraid of them due to their spider shape. The duo made their way into the SFIT and found the CPU, but Mini-Max was pinned by one of the robots. Fred now had to think of a plan to stop them, then he started overthinking the plan while saying it out loud. This confused the system's voice command and made the system malfunction, therefore disabling the robots as well. Later, when the robots were being cleaned up, Obake watched Granville through one of them. Granville however rebuilt them and used them again in "Countdown to Catastrophe" after Momakase, Noodle Burger Boy and Globby started attacking the SFIT's Open House Expo. Though one of the bots managed to slice Globby in half, Momakase easily destroyed them by slashing them with her graphene katana. They're seen again in "Seventh Wheel", where Granville now uses them as servant robots, also having one of them use a maid outfit. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Granville voice command.png|Granville tests the voice command. Security robot.png Granville and robots.png|Granville and the bots. Hiro security computer.png|The CPU. Obake hacks security robot.png|Obake hacking one of the robots. Threat Detected.png Robots point lasers.png Spiderbots attack.png Mini Max spider.png|Mini-Max beats a robot. Mini Max pinned.png Security System CPU fried.png|CPU is fried. Security System Enabled.png|Granville enables the system. Security bot 1.png Security bot 2.png Security System Robots.png Spiderbot.png Globby absorbs security robot.png Security robot cuts globby.png|Robot cutting Globby in half. Dino Globby sliced in half.png Momakase attacks robot.png Robots sliced.png Momakase vs Bot 1.png Momakase beats bots.png|Momakase slices the bots. Noodle Burger Boy points.png|Remains of the bots. Do the Noodle.png Miscellaneous Big Hero 6 The Series props - Security Bot.jpg Category:Robots Category:Weapons